


The Living Glory Of Our Nights

by peachydrangea



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Free Verse, Kid Yeri, Lesbians!, Poetry, Single Parent Seulgi, Wendy Is So In Love, wenseul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydrangea/pseuds/peachydrangea
Summary: A free verse poem about love, fresh bread and warm fires.





	The Living Glory Of Our Nights

**Author's Note:**

> [listen whilst reading if u can (it's ave maria but stokowski and the philadelphia orchestra version frm fantasia) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xXkB-ncF2g)

It was warm, in the house, the small little house, on top of the hill by the sea.  
There were creaks and cracks and crashes and splashes accompanied by the bell of the clock.  
The lights were out except for one,  
the kitchen, soft glow.

She crouches, and checks, through the gold-tinted glass, to see rising; bread with fresh rosemary.   
There's hope in her smile as the front door rattles,  
Impatient small hands thundering force-  
"Who is it?"

"You know who it is, now open the door! It's raining Seungwan!  
It's pouring!"  
She turns on the lights leading the way and opens the burner,  
there are marshmallows for toasting.

Opens the door, taking a breath  
Faced with beauty and wonder. If there was anyone who could do such a thing,  
It was Seulgi.  
And her daughter.

A soft laugh, a giggle, a guffaw, she splutters,  
Taken into a hug. There's cinnamon and apple and something just  _Seulgi_  
In her nose, which lies on soft red velvet folds.  
Yeri has her leg.

She pulls away, and pulls them in, shuts the outside  _out._  
"Come through to the kitchen, take off your coats,  
the fire's warm and Dusty is on the couch."  
She leads them through the house- home, of hers.

 _Theirs._  
She hopes again, sparkling eyes while she pours sparkling wine, and  
Apple juice. Yeri doesn't like to be left out.  
Seulgi smiles at her, a silent thank you.

The room smells heavenly, and they sit on baby blue wood,  
A large round table set just for them. No one else. She brings out  
The bread, drizzled with olive oil, soft butter and  
Balsamic.

Dried tomatoes, stuffed mushrooms, parma ham and pesto,  
It burns her hands but she's too distracted; by the woman across from her.   
She's radiant and Seungwan's heart is full to burst.  
The plates clatter slightly in her muddle but she doesn't think Seulgi notices.

There's a pop from the fire and the cutlery rattles,   
And Seungwan is there before Seulgi- reassuring and kind,  
Tiny pout growing into a grin.  
"If I knew you were coming I'd have baked a cake, little one."

The pout returns.   
They eat and talk and discuss Yeri's achievements at nursery.   
She's been doing well, so so well, Seulgi is glowing gold and silver, pride and joy.  
She's brighter than the sun and more than warm, calm and nurturing,

But fiery when challenged and it's more than a little  
Spell-binding. Seungwan is so in love and she  
Doesn't truly know.  
Maybe it's her foolishness and maybe it's the wine but she cannot imagine anyone else but her sitting, lying, draped, across from her.

Seulgi washes the plates whilst Seungwan toasts the marshmallows, sticky gelatin gets in her hair.  
Distracted by Dusty, Yeri shuffles around behind her and it's incredibly natural.  
They belong here.  
It's not home without them.

When the kitchen light switches off, they're left only in orange and red, dancing tones kiss their cheeks in ways  
Seungwan has only dreamed of. Soft, flushed skin under her hand and under _her_ ;  
She never wants to wake up without her sheets creased again  
On the other side.

Yeri falls asleep on the couch and Seulgi makes a move,  
Almost rising to get her coat.  
"It's too wet out there, too dark. Just   
Stay."

They're close, just staring, eyes flickering between features, a thousand silent words spilling down their throats,  
Understanding everything. There's too much space in this house for one person.  
There's too much space between them, and her head tilts;  
Rose and peony meet in the middle.

Intertwined, they push and they pull, golden smoke making them dizzy,   
Making it feel more like home.  
She's pulling away, not quite sure who, who says it, who thinks it,   
"I love you."


End file.
